


“I might just kiss you.“

by Isimile



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fictober 2019, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Draco and Blaise's relationship troughout the years





	“I might just kiss you.“

“I might just kiss you,” Blaise said.

His mother’s current husband had brought the 8-year-old along on a visit to Malfoy Manor. He had of course been quickly sent off to play with Draco, the Malfoy Heir, while the adults talked about boring stuff in the study. The two played around in the garden and the Quidditch pitch Draco had proudly shown him, each playfully trying to impress and overtake the other.

“I want a rematch,” Blaise had said when they landed after their broom race. “And this time without your taking shortcuts.”

“Father says a Slytherin uses any advantage they can,” Draco said snottily. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I might just kiss you,” Blaise said, quite the threat for a boy.

“Eww, no!” Draco protested.

“It’s your punishment for cheating,” Blaise declared. He darted forward and pressed a wet, smacking kiss to his cheek, the way his auntie would do if he couldn’t avoid her.

Draco wiped his cheek. “Don’t do that again!”

“Then you should stop cheating.”

~*~

“Not bad, Malfoy,” Blaise said when Draco came back into their room to pick up his cloak for the Yule Ball. “You clean up well.”

Draco used the pretext of picking up and fitting his cloak to hide how flustered his words had made him. “Of course. It’s all a matter of breeding,” he replied, trying to sound unaffected. He risked a glance at the other boy from the corner of his eyes, admiring the way he looked in his dress robes. He was born in early October, which made him almost half a year older than most of their year mates, and had therefore already gone through a growth spurt. It rather showed. And not just because he was almost a head taller than the rest of them. The girls in their House but also in Ravenclaw had been eagerly vying to be his date to the Ball.

“And so modest.” He stalked closer. “But I guess it’s not completely undeserved. You certainly look good enough to kiss.” Before Draco could react, he leaned forward and brushed a barely there kiss to his cheek. “I’m certain Pansy will agree.”

With that he turned and went down to the common room, leaving Draco standing in their room, blushing.

~*~

“Is it true?” Blaise demanded the first evening back at Hogwarts for their 6th year.

Draco straightened up and lifted his chin. He might hate what he had to do to keep his mother safe but he would not embarrass himself and his family by showing so. Or how scared he was. “That depends on what you have heard, doesn’t it?”

“Cut it out!” Blaise ordered. “Have you taken the Mark?” He didn’t wait for a reply. Instead he grabbed his left arm and pulled his sleeve back. “Fuck, Draco. What were you thinking?”

“That I need to protect my family’s honour after my father failed,” Draco snapped. Then, unable to help himself, he whispered: “That I need to keep my mother safe.” He looked up, trying to look defiant and not as hopeless as he felt. “We all do what our family demands from us.” In Blaise’s case, he, as the heir of a Grey family, had to stay neutral.

“Shit.” Blaise ran a hand through his hair.

“Someone might be willing to switch rooms with you,” Draco offered quietly.

“I’m not going to ask.” He might have to stay neutral but at least he could keep him company in their room.

“Thank you.”

Blaise pulled his left hand higher and pressed a gentle kiss to his palm. “Be careful.”

~*~

“You still clean up well,” Blaise said.

Draco whirled around. He had arrived early to the restaurant where, in less than an hour, he would celebrate his engagement to Astoria Greengrass, so he had not expected anyone to be here yet. He’d not been sure that Blaise would show up. He had invited him, of course, like he had invited all Slytherins from their year (the once not in Azkaban or dead and buried...) but when he had not received an answer, he had thought he wouldn’t show up, especially considering...

He noticed that he was still staring, so he quickly looked away. “Thank you. And thank you for coming.”

“It is an advantageous match.”

“It is,” Draco agreed. It really was. The Greengrass Family had remained neutral as well during the war, during both of them, really. It was well-known that Draco and Narcissa Malfoy at least had turned from Voldemort in the end and were trying to position their family clearly away from everything Voldemort and the Death Eaters had stood for. Marrying into a well-known neutral family would help with that. And supply the Malfoy Family with an heir, of course. “Are you staying for the meal?”

“No, I just wanted to offer you my best wishes.” Blaise smiled sadly. “You still look so good I might just kiss you,” he joked. He stepped closer, then pressed a lingering kiss to Draco’s forehead. “Be happy, Draco. You deserve it.”

Draco was still searching for words when he walked away.

“Was that Zabini? Is he not staying?” Astoria asked as she entered the restaurant.

“No. No, he’s... he had something else to do. He just wanted to congratulate us.”

Astoria just look at him, not speaking for a long moment. “You do both remember that this is just a marriage of convenience, like many marriages among purebloods.”

“Of course we do.” Draco didn’t understand what she was getting at.

Men. “I might have no interest in a romantic relationship, not with you or anyone else, but I can see and understand that others do. I can see what’s between _you_.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that you’re free to be with him.” Her lips twitched. “We’d hardly be the first couple to pursue outside relationships.” She grew serious. “And I would feel better, knowing you and any children we might have will have someone else when I die.” She continued speaking over him when he made to protest. “We both know how weak my health is. Frankly, I expect it’s partly why father agreed to our marrying. Few wizards are interested in marrying a woman they know will leave them to raise their children alone.”

“You are a marvel,” Draco stated. He took her hands. “We will find a cure. We’ll figure it out. All of us together.”

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober fills first


End file.
